Sweet Jimbo's Baadasssss Song/Credits
Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Sweet Jimbo's Baadasssss Song Co-Executive Producers Jack Richdale Harter Ryan Supervising Producers Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein David Rippy Colin Stimpson Matt Selman Co-Producers Greg Daniels & Mike Judge Chris Rippy Executive Producers Jonathan Collier Mike Scully David Sacks John Swartzwelder Ian M. Fischer Sandy Petersen Dave Pottinger Consultant Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Tony A. Goodman & Bruce C. Shelley Producers David Mirkin Fred Craig Jon Vitti Jerome K. Jones Kevin Holme Ian M. Fischer Produced by Tony A. Goodman Dave Pottinger Richard Raynis David Silverman Bruce C. Shelley Richard Sakai Story Editor Jack Humphries Written by Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Ian M. Fischer Mike Gabriel George Meyer Directed by Bob Anderson Sherm Cohen Mr. Lawrence Peter Shin Marshall Toomey Executive Producer George Meyer Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voices Sebastian Cabot Matt Groening Bob Peck Steve Pulcinella Andre Sogliuzzo Brian Sousa Marshall Toomey Marcia Wallace James Woods Phil Hartman Also Starring Jim Cummings Ian M. Fischer Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Maggie Roswell Russi Taylor Frank Welker Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editors Brent Forrester Bob Kushell Dan McGrath Associate Producers Colin A.B.V. Lewis Theme By Danny Elfman Music By Alf Clausen Get Ready For The Brides Music and Lyrics By Ian M. Fischer Dave Pottinger Performed By Nancy Cartwright Pamela Hayden With a Little Help from My Friends Written by John Lennon Paul McCartney Performed by Jon Cocker War Written and Performed by Edwin Starr Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Post Production Supervisor Alison Elliot Production Managers Robert Fermier Ken Harris Dick Thompson Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Mark McJimsey Terry Greene Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Anthony D'Amico Greg Orloff Production Coordinator Jacqueline Sillo Production Sound Mixer Brad Brock Sound Recorder Greg Cheever Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Skywalker Sound Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific ADR Recordist Derek Sample Presented in Dolby Surround™ Assistants to Mr. Brooks Trixie Flynn Maria Kavanaugh Assistant to Mr. Groening Julie Steddom Smith Assistant to Mr. Simon Daria Paris Assistant to Messrs, Jean & Reiss Dee Cappelli Assistant to Mr. Sakai Jane M. Mackie Assistant to Producers Leslie Richter • Don Gilbert Craig Feeney • Bonnie Vitti Jean Wong • Jacqueline Atkins Richard Kevin-Stith • Dominic Braud-Stiger Post Production Assistant C.J. Gibson Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Ensemble Studios Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Overseas Animation Producer N.J. Kim Korean Production Company Akom Studios Assistant Director Mike Anderson Storyboard Supervisor Mike Coker Storyboard Artists Bob Anderson • Timothy A. Deen Graeme Devine • Luis Escobar Robert Fermier • David Kubalak Steven Dean Moore • Dave Pottinger Mark Sinclair Story Consultants Jay Kogen • Wally Wolodarsky Character Design Supervisors Vance Hampton Duncan McKissick Character Designers Scott Alberts David J. Bettner • Paul D. Bettner Ian M. Fischer • Sandy Petersen Joseph Wack • Matt Groening Sam Simon Background Design Supervisors Kenneth L. Wilder Lance Wilder Background Designers John Krause Angelo Laudon Maria Mariotti Brian Sousa Lance Wilder Character Layout Artists Chris Clements • John Evanson Richard Gyger • Lance Kramer John Mathot • Jeffrey A. Myers Daniel St. Pierre • Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Jose Zelaya Background Layout Artists Don Gagen • Patrick Hudson Rick Salonga • Harter Ryan Debbie A. Silver • Scott Winsett Glen Wuthrich • Sean Wolff Jake Dotson • Roy Rabey Prop Designers Andy Cotnam • Lucas Gray Ken Harsha • Frank Marino Kevin McMullan • Stephen Rippy Animation Timings Michael Bean • George Chialtas Tommy Bean • David Bastian Bryan Hehmann • Milton Gray Marcin Szymanski Lip Sync Kent Holaday Color Design Supervisor Karen L. Bauer Color Designers Kim Taylor Bob Angelini Paul Fetler Dominique Blaskovich Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Casey Clayton Belle Norman Animation Checkers Jackie Banks Younghee Higa Animation Camera Supervisor Patrick Buchanan Animation Cameras John Alexander Reed • David Cherry Robert Ingram • Richard Gasparian Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Track Reader Broughton-Winicki Studio Production Manager Anne Luiting Production Managers Laurie Biernacki Raymond M. Iacovacci Animation Post Production Supervisor Angela Ousey Production Associate Sharon D. Ramsay Production Accountant Anthony R. Reyes Negative Cutter Tim Heyen, D & A Neg Cutting Telecine Operator Compact Video, Mike Perry Production Assistants Steve Ingram • Donna Lafferty Nichole Graham • Martin Alvarez The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #9F18 COPYRIGHT ©1993 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. For 20th Television Creative Consultants Matt Groening George Meyer Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Ian M. Fischer GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th TELEVISION Category:Credits Category:Season 5 credits